Ask the Sonic Heroes! (And Villains!)
by VampirGirl15
Summary: I've seen a couple of these on the internet before, so I've decided to take a shot at it! Ask any character (Archie and video game) any question you want! NO RULES! Rated T to be safe for characters like Scourge and Fang.
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Sonic Heroes! (And Villains!)

Hi, readers! My name is Riley and since I've seen a couple of these online before, I've decided to take a shot at it!

All of the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog are up for questions!

Shadow: No, they're not.

Sonic: Oh, be a team player for once...

ANYWAY! ALL characters will answer whatever question you have.

Mina: Including us!

Yes, the SatAM and every last Archie chatacter will be up as well.

The second chapter won't be up until I get at least 7 reviews.

THERE ARE NO RULES! Happy asking!

PEACE OFF, BOOP!


	2. Ch 2: Long Live King Scourge!

Ch. 2

"Hello, everybody!" Riley exclaimed as the Sonic team filed into the room.

"Hey, Ri!" Sonic greeted, "Long time, no see!"

"Right back at ya, Blue." Riley replied, "Okay, everybody's here? Let's get started!"

"First, to Blaze." Riley said, "These two questions are from Corey.

"Hi, Corey!" Blaze greeted.

"Blaze, I'm a really big fan, and you are my absolute favorite sonic character. How you find

out you're a pyrokinetic?"

"Well, I was born with the ability to control the ember of the Sol Dimension, but my flames didn't show themselves until I was seven years old. You see, It was my birthday, and I was about to blow out the candles, instead if going out, the fire rose, and...well, I think you can predict the rest..." Blaze explained.

"And for the 2nd question, Sonic and Silver must leave the room." Riley said

"Aww, why?!" Sonic whined.

"Because Corey said so! GET OUT! " Riley replied.

"Hmph, fine." Sonic huffed.

"Now, that that's taken care of," Riley started, "Blaze, who do you like better, Sonic or Silver?"

"Oh! Ummm...Sonic's a nice guy, and Silver is the only one who accepted me for myself... Sonic helped me find the Sol Emeralds, and Silver...can I pick both?" Blaze asked.

"No." Riley said.

"Fine." Blaze sighed, "I'd have to choose...Silver."

"There you go, Silvaze fans!" Riley exclaimed, "Amy, will you go get Sonic and Silver?"

"Sure!" Amy said.

"The next questions are from Ghost the Cat! Come on in, Ghost!"

A light brown cat with green eyes and blonde hair with purple streaks walked in. He was wearing a black top with purple vest. His shoes were black boots.

"Hey, everybody! Okay, my first question is for King Scourge." Ghost announced and then bowed to him.

"Ha! Damn right it is!" Scourge boasted, "Lay it on me, dude!"

"King Scourge, I'm a really big fan! Do you agree with me that you should be in the games?"

"Hell yeah! I think that SEGA needs to get off their lazy ass and sign a deal with Archie so that people will finally notice me and all my glory! Long live King Scourge!"

"Sit down, _une monstre!_" A voice yelled from behind. Scourge turned around sharply.

"PATCH! I'LL SPIN-DASH YOU INTO OBLIVION WHEN I CATCH YOU! "

Scourge ran off toward the back at sonic speed.

"_EEK!_" Patch screamed as he tried to run.

"...Okay, while we listen to Patch's screams of agony, the next question is for Mina." Riley said uncomfortably

"Cool!" Mina exclaimed.

"Ms. Mina, I am a big fan of your work, have you tried acting as well?" Ghost asked.

" I have, but all they wanted me to do was play the love interest, and that doesn't feel right, since I'm with Ash." Mina answered.

"Awwwww, how sweet!" Amy Rose exclaimed.

"Okay, final question of mine is for any Egg Legion Grandmaster." Ghost said.

"Well, for this one, I managed to get Lien-Da and Snively to answer." Riley explained.

"I know most of you don't agree with working for Eggman, so have any plans of overthrowing been made yet? Will you share?"

"Yes," Snively started, "I have thought of overthrowing my uncle every once in a while, but no matter how much he is defeated by those inferior Freedom Fighters, he will always return."

"Hell yeah, I've thought if plans to overthrow Eggman. With my new powers maybe I finally can..." Lien-Da answered.

"Well, there you go!" Riley said, "And we're out of time, so, until I get the next questions answered...Ghost, would you do the honors?"

"PEACE OFF, _BOOP!_" Ghost yelled.

(If I didn't get your question answered in this chapter, it will be coming soon in the next few.)


	3. Ch 3 Shadow the Teddy Bear

Ch. 3 Shadow's a Teddy Bear

"Welcome back to Ask the Sonic Heroes!" Riley exclaimed, "Last time, we left off at Ghost the Cat asking Snively and Lien-Da if they wanted to overthrow Robotnik. This time, we start off with 6 questions of ZippyLovesShadow's!"

"First question is for Shadow!" Riley announced.

"Sometimes, since I get bullied at school, I tend to behave like you around other kids...Have you ever been bullied, or are you just anti-social because of your dark past?"

"I'm not completely anti-social, and why I behave the way I do is none of your business, _human_." Shadow grimaced.

"Aww, c'mon, just answer the question, Shad."

"What have I told you about that nickname, Faker?!" Shadow yelled.

"OKAY! Before a full-on Battle-For-Ultimacy breaks out, the next question is for Dr. Finitevus."

"No, not _him_..." Knuckles moaned.

"Oh, shut up, please." Dr. Finitevus said.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, YOU-" Knuckles started.

"STOP IT! Here's the question, Doctor."

"Dr. Finitevus, I think you are a really amazing character, can I destroy the world with you?"

"I'll leave this plain and simple. No. I'll not allow an inferior Overlander help me with my plans" Dr. Finitevus explained.

"Thank Aurora. Okay, next question is for the ever popular Amy Rose!" Riley announced.

"YES! Finally! Okay, shoot!"

"Amy, just so you know, I really support the Sonic and Amy coupling."

"I knew it! See, Sonikku? We're a popular couple among the fans! I knew we were meant to be!" Amy said dreamily.

Um, y-yeah...sure..." Sonic stuttered uncomfortably.

"Continuing the question..." Riley said impatiently.

"Oh, right. Sorry!" Amy apologized.

"Who do you prefer, Knuckles or Shadow?"

"WHAT?!" Knuckles and Shadow yelled, en masse.

"Yeah, WHAT?!" Amy yelled, just as confused.

"Answer the question!" Riley demanded.

"Fine. Hmmmmm...Shadow."

"Again, WHAT?!" Shadow yelled.

"Well, he's the next best-looking, other than Sonic. Besides, under all that emo-ness-" Amy started.

"_I'M NOT EMO_!" Shadow protested.

"He's just a big teddy bear." Amy finished.

"Wha-? No, I'm not!" Shadow protested, once again.

"Aww, Shadow the Teddy Bear." Riley teased.

"Hmph!" Shadow huffed.

"Okay, next question is for...Eggman?"

"Ohohohohoho! Someone finally recognizes my genius!"

"...Okay." Riley muttered.

"I know that many people don't like you, but I think you are a really cool bad guy! Ok, question...Do you like Easter?"

"Of course I'm an awesome villain!" Eggman boasted.

"No, you're not." Sonic said.

"_NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU, RODENT!_" Eggman roared. "Anyway, didn't you read Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #0? My desk specifically says "Holiday Hater".

"Well, there you have it, Zippy. The next question is for our favorite ninja chameleon, Espio!"

"Espio, Is it fun going invisible, and have you ever pranked anyone using your invisiblity?"

"It's rather amusing being invisible. but I use my powers for stealth use only." Espio explained.

"Bull. _Crap_!" Mighty protested, "Espio has used his invisibility to trick us so many times, I can't even count!"

"I've done no such thing!" Espio countered.

"LIAR!" Charmy screamed.

"OKAY! Times's up! I don't need Chaotix vs. Espio here!" Riley yelled.

"Next and final question for this section is for Manic." Riley announced.

"Cool, dude! Okay, ask away!"

Manic said enthusiastically.

"Manic, how did you get your quills so spiky?"

"My hair has been naturally messy and spiky for as long as I can remember. In the morning, I just scratch through it to make it even shaggier." Manic said.

"There you have it, Manic fangirls!" Riley exclaimed. "Well, that concludes this session. Until next time, PEACE OFF!

(P.S. Mobius: X Years Later kids are also up for questions. Ex: Manik and Sonia Acorn, Lara-Su, Jacques and Belle D'Coolette, etc.)


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated AtSH in a while, and I have been _super SUPER_ busy with random personal shit that's...well...PERSONAL.

I _will _answer the questions that I got by review, but peeps have been on my hypothetical tail about getting Q's by PM. So, in order to continue, I need to get Q's by PM, k?

And I will update the next Sonic Question Session (Which I am calling it now. I know, a bit lame, but it's all I've got for now) in the next week, but I need a couple Q's by PM first...if any of you are still following my story.

Also, ask Knux some questions, too! I looked over the Q's, and there were none for Knuckles. _He needs more love! _


End file.
